Tokens of his Appreciation
by Lady Lioness
Summary: Dr. Keller is finding surprises around the infirmary...


Title: Tokens of his Appreciation Fandom: Stargate Atlantis Rating: PG-13 Spoilers: Quarantine Summary: Ronon leaves Jennifer surprises around the infirmary. Disclaimer: If SGA belonged to me, this would be in a script.  
Note: This story altered significantly in the second draft, but I'm still a little unsure about it. Please comment with your thoughts.

They found the unloaded gun in a box of bedpans. Marie brought to her, a look of confusion on her face. Dr. Keller thought it odd, but dismissed it for the moment, not realizing the significance of the find. However, when they found the bantos sticks taped under a cot and that a box of scalpels could suddenly be found in every room, the light dawned. Jennifer tapped her radio, and snapped, "Ronon, please report to the Infirmary. Now."

Her staff looked at her warily, as Jennifer rarely got irritated, and the expression on her face was not boding well for the Satedan. There was a short crackle of static, and then his deep voice said, "On my way, Doc." He was smirking, she just knew he was smirking.

She huffed and stalked into her office. She swore that when he said "Doc," it almost sounded like some kind of pet name, the way other guys might say "honey" or "babe." Jennifer refused to sigh a little. She was clinging to her indignation firmly, when he finally sauntered into the Infirmary. Sheppard was with him, and both men had a towel thrown over their shoulders. Damn, damn, damn. She must've interrupted him while he was running. He'd be sweaty and she found it hard to resist him after he'd been working out. She was pissed, stay pissed, dammit. Ronon caught sight of her, standing in her office doorway, and he strode over, his hair swinging slightly with the motion. Jennifer felt her knees go a little weak and she redoubled her glare. The corner of his mouth turned up as he entered the room.

Jennifer closed the door and whirled on him, waving a box of scalpels menacingly.

"All right, let's hear it!"

Ronon glanced at the box and then back at her. Quirking one eyebrow in that infuriating and yet so sexy manner, he replied, "They're scalpels, Doc. More your department than mine."

She scowled at him and wished she had the ability & skill to do him bodily harm. Crossing over to her desk, she dropped the box and picked up the nine mil. "Oh, really? Well, what about this? This seems like it's YOUR department!"

Ronon took the gun from her, checked to see that it was unloaded, and then started twirl it in that aggravating flexible manner of his. "The ammo's in the container with the catheters."

Jennifer stared at him for a moment in disbelief. This was the response she got? The location of the ammo secreted in her Infirmary? She looked around for something to chuck at him, considered the scalpels briefly, and settled for waving her hands to emphasis her next point, "This is the INFIRMARY, not an armory. I'm pretty sure I made this distinction to you before. You cannot, CANNOT, randomly stash weapons here, and you ESPECIALLY cannot do it without telling me!"

He tilted his head to look at her for a moment, and then took a few steps closer. He stopped just short of invading her personal space, but she still had to fight the urge to step back. Putting the gun back on her desk with a sharp click, he said, "Look, you know as well as I do, your normal Earth rules don't apply here. Anything can happen in Atlantis, and the patients who come here are usually not carrying weapons nor are they able to defend themselves. There is no way you could convince me that if something bad went down, you'd leave your patients to fend for themselves."

She caught herself taking deep breaths, inhaling the salty tang of his skin. Slightly shaking her head to clear it, Jennifer stammered, "Of-of course not."

Ronon nodded as if that settled the matter. "Now you have what you'd need to protect them and yourself."

She wavered for a minute, knowing that his concern is really for her, not for any mythical patients. Still, if she gave in an inch...

"That doesn't change the fact that I am the Chief Medical Officer and this is my Infirmary. You should have consulted me before doing this."

He dropped his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He was silent for a moment and then grunted. "I suppose you're right, Doc. Maybe I did go a little overboard."

Any minute now the alarm klaxons were going to go off, signifying that Atlantis was about to crumble into the sea. Ronon apologized? Jennifer made a mental note to remember the date. He looked up again and his green eyes caught hers. The pull between them intensified. She fisted her hands in her lab coat pockets to keep from reaching out to him. Considering the matter for a moment longer, she sighed and laid down the ground rules.

"No projectile weapons. Stunners only, only two, and I want to know exactly where they are. The scalpels can stay. No explosives and the bantos sticks come out from under the bed. I will keep one pair at my desk and that's it. Agreed?"

He had a mulish look on his face and she knew it was the no explosives part he really hated. "Ronon, I mean it. And if you have any other similar ideas, you come to me first."

His gaze searched her face for any sign of weakness and she raised her chin stubbornly, hands moving up to her hips. Growling, he reluctantly conceded, "Fine. But we're training for two days a week now."

More time alone with him? God help her. Now she was the one who conceded, "Fine."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment and Jennifer found herself wishing he'd say something else. When it began to stretch into awkwardness, she handed him the gun. He took it, and then she brushed by him to open the door. Her skin tingled where it'd touched him. If only, if only. The door slid opened, revealing a very industrious medical staff and Sheppard sitting on a bed, drinking a bottle of water. Ronon exited and Jennifer's eyes dropped inadvertently to his ass. It was a very distracting ass, making a girl think all kinds of non-medical things. However, Jennifer wasn't too distracted to miss Sheppard saying, "Hey Big Guy. She found the switchblades in the field kits, huh?"

"WHAT?" 


End file.
